A Happier Alternative
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: A new baby, a battle, but a different end for the new parents. Rated M for language in the first chapter, and battle moments. AU-non Canon. Remus/Tonks, Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Fred, different character deaths
1. Chapter 1

_**So, to counter my very dreary stories lately, I want to rewrite their Deathly Hallows storyline. So, we're starting April 11th, the April full moon.**_

* * *

The wolf paced, agitated. The Wolfsbane helped, he supposed, because he was sure if he had missed another month of doses that it wouldn't have been good. Two months before, they hadn't been able to get the supplies they needed and he had nearly managed to get out of the basement and into the house, and now he was thankful nothing had happened- and that he had the Wolfsbane again.

But tonight, even with the Wolfsbane, he couldn't relax- and he certainly couldn't curl up and sleep like he used to. Dora needed him. She had gone into labour early on in the evening, a couple of hours before he had to leave. She had been a week past the due date given to her by St Mungo's back in August, and Remus had been feeling stressed in the days leading up to the full moon.

What if he missed it? What if she had to go through it alone? The idea of the pain, and of her being alone- it made him feel terrible all over again. The wolf's ears perked up as he heard a scream upstairs. His body tensed. No, no- he was supposed to be with her. He _had_ to be with her.

He wasn't even sure how much longer he'd have to wait until he'd feel the familiar ache leading up to the transformation back to himself. He wasn't sure if it'd be in time, or if he'd walk upstairs and it'd be already too late, he'd have missed it. With every scream that his over-sensitive hearing picked up, the worse he felt.

His body seized, and for once, he was almost thankful. The pain of transforming back left him short of breath, and despite the pain, he pulled on his robes as fast as he could and raced up the stairs.

His body was protesting, he was exhausted, he didn't even usually leave the basement right away. Sometimes, he'd get dressed and then just fall asleep on the old sofa that had been moved down there by Ted when Remus had returned in September, but not this time.

He rushed up the stairs, ignoring the fact that every muscle and bone in his body was screaming in pain. He shoved open the bedroom door. Tonks was laying on the bed, pale and drenched in sweat.

"Dora, I'm here." Remus said, out of breath, dropping to his aching knees beside the bed, grabbing her hand.

She quickly snatched her hand back. "I don't really fucking care that you're here!" She snapped.

"You're lucky." Andromeda said, shutting her eyes slowly when her daughter swore, a habit that Remus usually found Andromeda would correct with a stern look. "You're just in time for the hard part."

And Andromeda wasn't kidding. Remus tried to help, tried to comfort, but really only received a snide remark(and a swear) from his wife, who had bright red hair the entire time. It was only when she collapsed against the pillows, and Andromeda was holding their tiny baby, that her hair faded to the brown Remus had become so familiar with. Andromeda brought the baby over, placing him gently in Tonks' arms.

"It's a boy." Andromeda said, smiling. She ran a hand over Tonks' hair. ''Good job, dear."

Remus suddenly didn't feel sore, or exhausted. He felt _elated_. He looked down at the black haired baby in his wife's arms, and he looked back at Tonks when she laughed.

"We didn't plan any boy names." She said in response to his glance. "We only planned a girl's name."

"Well." Remus said. "If we were going to name our daughter for _my_ mother, we should name our son for your father." He looked back down at the baby, and frowned. "His hair was black." He said, looking at the boy's now light brown hair.

"Dora's did that, too." Andromeda said. "He's going to be a Metamorphmagus."

Within the next hour, Andromeda had taken Teddy to allow the new parents the sleep they needed. By mid-evening, though, Remus was awake and headed out the door. "We have to tell the others! I need to see Harry, Dora agrees, he should be godfather!" He had said to Andromeda as he disappeared out the door.

Andromeda would have rolled her eyes, but she happened to remember Ted had been just as eager to go find his family to share the news. She smiled, heading upstairs to check on her daughter. She was laying on her side, Teddy in one her arms as she gently traced circles on his tiny hand.

"He's going to look like Remus." Tonks commented. "He insists, however,-''

"That he looks like you." Andromeda said, smiling, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your father and I were the same way."

"And I wound up looking like you." Tonks responded smiling.

Andromeda smirked. "You look like whoever you want. I suppose Teddy will be the same."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, to counter my very dreary stories lately, I want to rewrite their Deathly Hallows storyline.**_

* * *

The next two weeks were exhausting. Death Eater activity was increasing, and Remus was getting restless because Kingsley had only been in contact once since their son's birth, and that was to simply say congratulations and tell them that neither would be helping out on missions anymore. Tonks had been surprisingly calm when he had said it, considering she had nearly cursed Kingsley when he said the same thing back in August. Remus figured it was because she constantly exhausted to the point where she just didn't care anymore.

It was the middle of the night when they woken up by a silver lynx appearing in their room. It faced Remus and Kingsley's voice spoke.

 ** _"Potter at Hogwarts. Death Eaters may attack. All Order members required at the Hog's Head."_**

Remus was up in seconds, grabbing robes in the dark as the patronus vanished. He was aware of the lamp turning on and Dora grabbing her own robes as well.

"Dora, no." Remus said, turning to her.

"You heard him. All Order members are needed." Tonks said.

"You're not supposed to be in the Order anymore." Remus commented.

"And neither are you!"

"He called for me." Remus said. "One of us needs to stay back with Teddy."

"And it can be you." Tonks said. "I'm an Auror-"

"You're a mother."

"And you're a father!" Tonks shot back. "Remus, I'm going."

"Dora, please. I don't want to be worried about you if there is a fight. I'll send word as soon it's over, to make sure you know that I'm alright." Remus said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please, stay home."

"Remus, I don't want to be worried about you all night."

"Get some sleep, I'll be home before you wake." Remus promised, pulling her into a hug. "You'll stay?"

"I'll stay." She said quietly. "Please come home."

* * *

She couldn't sleep, and eventually made her decision. She had to be there. Her mother was awake with her as well, and she could tell Andromeda knew what she was thinking. She paced, fully dressed, as if she knew her mother was going to say it was okay, she could go.

"You better come back, Dora." Andromeda finally said.

"I promise, Mum." She said, hugging her mother. She grabbed her wand and disappeared from the house, sprinting to the Apparition point. She reappeared in Hogsmeade, and it was completely silent. From this distance, even the school looked silent. But every window in the school was lit up, even though it was just after midnight. She raced to the Hog's Head, nearly running right into an elderly woman who was also headed for the pub.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Have to get to Hogwarts, I presume." The lady said. "Augusta Longbottom." She said, nodding at her.

"Tonks." She responded.

They entered the Hog's Head together to see a large crowd of students, grouped together in their night clothes- some crying, some hugging others. Terrified children, but not nearly the entire school population- which meant there were still students inside the castle.

"How did you leave the castle?" Augusta demanded of an older student. The student looked terrified but showed the two women to the painting that led to a passageway. Augusta nodded at him and they departed, heading for the school.

The passage opened up to the Room of Requirement, which was empty except for a very angry Ginny. She spotted them.

"Tonks! Mrs Longbottom!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting, naturally." Augusta said simply. She turned the passageway. "I think it best that we seal it." She said simply.

"Tonks, shouldn't you be at home?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't stay." Tonks said, almost ashamed at how desperate her voice sounded. But Ginny simply nodded, as if she understood. The door of the Room of Requirement swung open, and Harry entered with Ron and Hermione.

Augusta spoke first. "Ah, Potter, you can tell us what's going on." She said crisply.

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks and Ginny asked together.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally." Augusta said proudly. "Excuse me, I must go assist him." She added, trotting up the stairs.

Harry turned to look at Tonks, and she could almost tell exactly what he was about to say.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" He asked, a slight frown on his face.

"I couldn't stand not knowing—" Tonks said, feeling truly desperate now. "She'll look after him—have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds—"

But Tonks was already gone, racing up the stone steps.

* * *

 ** _The last bit of dialogue is straight from Deathly Hallows, just changed a bit to support it being from Tonks' POV._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, some of this is taken directly from the book**_

 _ **with a few differences**_

* * *

She stood beside Ginny, horrified. There duels were so close to the school, there was no way the interior of the school would safe for much longer. She heard screams as a giant appeared, swinging a stone gargoyle.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" Ron's voice yelled nearby.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" Tonks responded, as Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx at the group below them.

"Good girl!" A voice thundered, and Tonks spotted Aberforth rushing by. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov." shouted Aberforth. "Haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks." said Ginny. "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay—"

But Tonks was already running off after Aberforth, she had to get to Remus. She had to. She ran down a staircase, and found herself near the Entrance Hall. It was already littered with bodies, and curses were flying everywhere. She ducked curses, heading down a different corridor, surprised that she was already feeling the battle adrenaline that could keep her going for hours.

She slipped suddenly, landing on her side in a pool of blood. She pushed herself up, and then recoiled in horror. Arthur Weasley was laying there, his face and body mangled and bleeding, his glasses laying crooked on his face.

She let out a small scream. Arthur Weasley was dead, and she was drenched in his _blood_. She pushed herself to her feet, trembling. Her need to find Remus was growing stronger now.

She had to find him, he had to be alive.

She ran off, further down the corridors, sending curses here and there to help any students she saw in duels. They were _children_ , they shouldn't be here. She heard a loud cackle, and there was only one person that that laugh could have belonged to. She spun, seeing Bellatrix cornering a very small blonde boy. There was a flash of green before she could hit Bellatrix was a curse and the boy crumpled.

"No!" Tonks screamed, running at her Aunt. Bellatrix turned, grinning madly.

"Ah, Nymphadora. I was hoping to see you." Bellatrix said, raising her wand at Tonks. "Crucio!"

Tonks dove to the side, the curse barely missing her. The wall beside her splintered at the force of the spell. She jumped to her feet again, sending a Killing Curse at Bellatrix, who had to dive as well to miss it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, you are as dark as the rest of us." Bellatrix commented. "The good Auror, the perfect wife, the loving mother- but you're just as murderous as the rest of us."

"Only for you." Tonks sneered.

"It's interesting." Bellatrix commented casually, as the castle shook with another explosion. "Your darling mutt husband said the same when I killed him."

Tonks froze. No, she had to be lying. She was suddenly aware of the green light heading for her, and fell to the side, the spell exploding against the wall behind her, the debris raining down on her- and everything went black.

* * *

Remus fought, but he was tiring quickly. The only thing that kept him going was the idea of his wife, and son, both safe at home. But truly, the only thing that saved his life was when the battle ceased as Voldemort's voice rang out.

"You have fought-" said the high, cold voice. "-valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Immediately, the Death Eaters vanished. Remus and Kingsley exchanged glances, and Kingsley nodded briefly. Kingsley sent a patronus to move around the castle, telling everyone to gather in the Great Hall- to bring the injured and the dead.

Remus, on the other hand, had produced a patronus but it didn't move. He had allowed his patronus to take its proper form, a wolf, but it just sat there instead of disappearing to travel to Tonks, as it was supposed to.

There was only two reasons a patronus wouldn't go and relay its message- and both meant that Tonks was here, at the battle.

* * *

 _I totally just made up the patronus thing at the end there, I have no clue if there's ever a time that a patronus won't go and spread its message but let's say there is. It makes sense, in my mind, that a patronus won't go relay its message if the person who is meant to receive it is dead or is physically unable to._


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, idk, here's an author's note.  
**_

* * *

She was here. Ginny had said so. With every body and every injured person brought it, Remus felt the chance of him seeing her was growing stronger. She was out there, she was possibly dead or injured. Any second, he'd see her.

There was Colin Creevey, dead.

There was Arthur Weasley, dead.

He spent the hour trying to help heal those with injuries- and he supposed that was where his condition came in useful. He had to know a lot of healing spells, especially when he had lived one. But he was still bothered by the fact the patronus had not gone when he needed it to. Part of him wanted to go and search for her, but he also had to help here. There was a group searching the castle, there was a group helping to heal the injured, and there were the mourners. Molly had busied herself helping with the injuries, as if she didn't want to see Arthur right now.

Remus couldn't blame her, it was a horrible loss. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if someone brought in Tonks next, if she was as mangled as Arthur.

There was a commotion just outside the Entrance Hall. Groups of survivors slowly moved towards where Neville and a few others stood.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort's voice rang out.

 _No, no, no!_ Remus' mind was racing. Harry, dead? He could see Harry in Hagrid's arm and felt sick. No, this was wrong.

* * *

It had been chaos, and Remus was exhausted. The shock that Harry had died, and the shock that Harry wasn't actually dead- it left Remus confused. He'd have to ask Harry what had really happened, but for now, there was more important things.

The castle had to be searched, properly, for people that were known to be at the battle but hadn't been seen since before the hour of peace. The bodies had to be claimed by family members. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had been placed in a classroom, separate from where the other dead had been placed. Within minutes of Voldemort's death, the Ministry's Aurors and various Magical Law Enforcement workers had shown up to arrest the surviving Death Eaters.

Kingsley was clearly exhausted, but it hadn't taken long for him to be named Minister of Magic, and he was trying to get Ministry positions filled that had been emptied by the war and was relying on other Order members to organise the search of the castle.

With a few students with him, they were searching corridors on the ground floor. There was a large pool of dried blood with footsteps leading away from it. There was the spot, near the collapsed wall, where Colin Creevey had been found.

But now that there was a little more light, he noticed something he hadn't before. The wall's collapse blocked the width of the corridor, and Dean and Seamus were able to crawl over the stones to search the other side of the corridor. Near the debris, Remus spotted a wand. It could have been Colin's, that would have made sense- this was near where Colin had died. When he reached down and picked it up, he froze, staring at it. It was Dora's.

His heart was racing. She had to be nearby.

"Professor! We've got someone!" Dean called from the other side of the debris.

"One of our lot?" Remus asked, pocketing Dora's wand.

"Not sure, never seen her before-"

Remus, surprising even himself, crawled over the fallen wall. Despite the pain that beginning to seep into his bones, he managed it, even if he did nearly stumble when he reached the other side. He straightened up, practically shoving Seamus out of the way.

It was her. She was half buried by the rocks, the side of her head bleeding. He looked to Dean and Seamus. "It's Dora- she's my wife- help me move these." He said, and they moved quickly. It felt like it took too long, but he didn't want to use magic, he worried that levitating one stone out of the way would bring down another bit of the pile.

Finally, he was able to pull her out. He sat there, clutching her to his chest. "Dora, can you hear me?" He begged, using his sleeve to try to wipe blood from her head. She was breathing, he noticed, and he felt momentarily relieved.

"There's a way back to the Great Hall this way, right?" Remus asked, scooping her up and gesturing down the corridor where it wasn't blocked. It was more a rhetorical question, most of the corridors led back to the main corridors and the Great Hall.

"Go on, we'll meet up with the others and keep searching." Dean said, turning down the opposite corridor with Seamus.

Remus carried her carefully towards the Great Hall, where there would be Healers from St Mungo's helping with the other injuries. As soon as he arrived, he was all but shoved aside by Healers.

It was then he realised. Andromeda would be home, alone, with Teddy- unaware of anything that was going on. She probably didn't even know Voldemort was dead.

Remus approached one of the Healers leaning over Tonks. "Please, just tell me if she'll be alright?" Remus asked.

"She should be fine." The Healer responded. "A few days in St Mungo's, she should be fine."

"Thank you." Remus said, feeling immensely relieved. He walked away, heading towards the courtyard. He focused on the thought that both he and Dora survived, that they were both _alive_ , and the war was over. The wolf appeared, and vanished to send his message.


End file.
